


...and Bare your soul

by V_itium



Series: our Fates rewritten [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Bloom is a confident gay when she's drunk, Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, For the most part, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stella has a lot of issues to work through, Stella is in love with Bloom, but not a lot of hurt, flirty drunk Bloom, the girls are a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_itium/pseuds/V_itium
Summary: After her talk with Sky at the party Stella finds herself worrying about what Bloom thinks of her. No matter how hard she tries, she can’t get it out of her mind. By chance she finds a tipsy (and very flirty) Bloom.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Fate: The Winx Saga), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Series: our Fates rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155248
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248





	...and Bare your soul

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before Bloom goes to see the Headmistress and after Stella talked to Riven. I find it hard to believe that Stella was not head over heels in love with Bloom since the first time she saw her and I like to think the reason she was distressed about Bloom knowing of the blinding event was because she actually cares about what Bloom thinks of her.
> 
> This is very self indulgent, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)

“Bloom.” The name leaves her mouth before she can stop herself, causing the redhead to stumble in her steps and look around confused. When she spots her, her face lights up in a dopey grin and she walks over with surprisingly wobbly steps. Her steadfast and fast pace from earlier nowhere to be found. 

“Ssstella! Hoow can I help you?”

Stella looks at her, unimpressed. She hadn’t thought Bloom would be this tipsy - especially considering the way she was walking earlier - but a tipsy Bloom was as good as a sober Bloom, if not better.

“I need to talk to you.” She says and grabs Bloom’s wrist to pull her away from the heart of the party and into a more secluded area. People overhearing them talk is really not something she wants to deal with, especially because the majority of Alfea’s student population is incredibly nosy. Stella finally let’s go of Bloom’s wrist when they’re about 5 minutes away from the crowds, secluded underneath one of the stone arcs leading to the specialists’ courtyard.

Much to Stella’s surprise, Bloom reaches out to hold her hand between her own.

“Are you alright?” She asks in a soft voice, all the slurring and drawing words out now gone. Stella nearly chokes up at the sincerity on Bloom’s face.

“I uh, I ah.” Great, now she’s stuttering. In front of Bloom. All she wanted was to ask her about what Riven had told her and maybe intimidate her but definitely not stutter in front of like some kind of fumbling, useless idi-

“Stella?” Bloom’s worried call for her pulls Stella out of her self-depreciating rant. “Is everything alright? You’re not usually so...” She trails off, leaving the end of that sentence open to imagination, not that Stella has to think long or hard about what Bloom wanted to say. Rage starts to bubble up inside her.

“What?” She snaps, trying her best to not let her temper get the best of her. “So embarrassing?”

Bloom’s eyes widen and then she chuckles quietly. “I was going to say cute.”

“C-cute!?” Stella sputters and violently backs away, yanking her hand out of Bloom’s in the process. Cute is not a word she thought she would ever hear in relation to her, not coming out of Bloom’s mouth.

Bloom is full on laughing now, a hearty, happy laugh that grips onto Stella’s heart and forces its way into it, until her heart starts aching. It sounds beautiful.

“Yes, cute.” Bloom says, still laughing albeit calmer now. “You look very cute when you get nervous.” Her hands cradle Stella’s cheeks and the other girl is too shaken to do anything about them, or even notice them that is. She is completely enthralled by the intensity of Bloom’s brown eyes and the kindness she feels from her gaze.

It’s only when she feels Bloom’s thumb ghost over her lower lip (and stir up a feeling she hadn’t ever thought to feel for a girl) that she snaps out of her near trance. This is not going as planned. She shouldn’t be getting distracted by Bloom’s pretty face and lovely hands.

“I’m not cute.” She says curtly, trying not to gasp when Bloom’s hand glide down her face, coming to a stop on the collar of her jacket.

“No, you’re right,” Bloom agrees, the kindness in her gaze replaced by a mischievous glint. Her lips curl up in a smirk and with a firm grip she pulls Stella down until her mouth is right next to Stella’s ear. “Usually you’re just hot.”

This time Stella can’t stop her breath from hitching. Bloom slowly pushes her back, innocent smile gracing her lips, she looks like an angel, even though her behaviour is more befitting of a demon. Who would’ve thought the awkward first-year could act like that? And who would’ve thought, Stella would enjoy it so much.

“But you came to talk to me about something, no?” A drunk giggle and a sway, the confidence from earlier has vanished. Bloom is back to being the tipsy girl she intercepted a while ago, much to Stella’s confusion.

“Y-yes. What Riven said about me.” Stella tries to sound confident, tries to hide how scared she is, but despite all her efforts she can’t prevent the shake in her voice. When Bloom doesn’t answer after a while, only looking at her in anticipation, Stella continues: “Did it, did it change your opinion of me?”

Bloom smiles, taking Stella’s hands in her own, intertwining their fingers. “I don’t believe him. It’s Riven. You have an attitude, but you’re not cruel.”

Stella can feel her insides churn, regret starting to fill every fibre of her body. She shouldn’t have retaliated against Bloom for no reason, she should have kept her secret, she shouldn’t have snapped, she shouldn’t have lost control, again. She shouldn’t have-

“Stel?”

Stella blinks, focusing on the redhead in front of her, only now she realises her breathing has quickened considerably. Bloom smiles, squeezing Stella’s hands in an attempt to calm her down and it works.

“You’re alright Stel.” The blonde can’t help the small smile creeping on her face. She feels a lot lighter, even Sky has never had this effect on her. “I have to go though. Stuff to take care of, busy life, you know?”

She stares into Stella’s eyes for what feels like an eternity until the Light Fairy feels the heat rise to her cheeks and looks to the side. “Don’t be a stranger, cutie.” Bloom whispers, before pressing a cheeky peck to her cheek.

She doesn’t give Stella the time to react, nor to think about the wide range of behaviours she seems to show when tipsy.

Bloom is about to vanish behind the stone arcs when she abruptly stops in her tracks and turns around. “Oh by the way, don’t worry about Sky. You’re far more my type.”


End file.
